


TMNT Drabbles

by CelticKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles.  That eventually will have artwork to go with each one. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #This is a test to see if this will take down my works from Fanfiction Pocket App that is stealing fafiction from Ao3 and making a profit from them.

Raised Eyebrow

Mikey’s laughter echoed through the lair, curiously Donnie followed the sound, wondering just what sort of prank his brother was planning now that would cause him to laugh so hysterically and risk being caught. 

He found him in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, staring closely at his own reflection before laughing hysterically again. 

“Dare I ask what is so funny?” Donnie questioned from the doorway. 

Mikey turned around, raising a drawn on eyebrow at his brother, before laughing again at Donnie’s expression. 

“Forget I asked.” Donnie said, turning and walking away, his brothers laughter following him.


	2. The Kiss

Those lips moved at a rapid pace, babbling words nearly a mile a minute. He was transfixed by the energy his littlest brother had, the excitement that radiated off him as he talked. 

He felt guilty when Mikey waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of the near trance he had been in. 

“You okay, bro?” Mikey asked, looking worriedly at him as he leaned closer. 

Cheeks heating up from the proximity, he turned his head away slightly. “I’m fine,” he mumbled. 

Those soft lips gently presses against his cheek, in an innocent kiss. “Okay.”


	3. Mourning the Morning

He went through the motions of making tea, just as he liked it, just as father had liked it. 

Habit and muscle memory, he hadn’t realized what he had done until he was staring at the cup in his hand. The once smooth surface rough to the touch, the paint chipping off from years of use, and a thin layer of dust from months of disuse. 

“Leo?” 

He didn’t hide the tears as he looked at his brother. “I miss him,” was all he said, placing the cup on the shelf where it would sit, unused, for the foreseeable future.


	4. No Good

Each punch was blocked, each kick dodged. It had become like a dance to them. 

Punch, kick, dodge, each motion flowing perfectly into the next, like water flowing over the stones in a river, smooth, graceful. 

Raph's moves were clumsy, all brute force, anger and rage. Being compared to a raging fire, and sometimes water wasn't enough to douse the flames. 

So they danced, fire and water, each trying to out match the other. In the end, water always won. 

"Almost," the water mocked. 

"You make me feel like I'm not good enough." Fire retorted, embers claimed but still burning.


	5. Watching

The scream echoed around him, made his blood run cold, he couldn’t look, couldn’t see what caused his brother’s scream, if he let himself be distracted, his life was forfeit.

He fought, metal hitting metal, he swung his weapon repeatedly, anxiety and thinly-veiled anger pushed him onward. With a final blow his enemy was down, he watched a second longer, unwilling to turn too soon. 

Turning to see which brother had fallen, see the damage done, see what it had cost. He breathed a sigh of relief, this wasn’t the night he lost a brother, battered, bruised, but still breathing.


	6. Invisible

Invisibility was a ninja’s greatest asset, Mikey knew this, had been told this for as long as he could remember. So he practiced with his brothers, he played hide and seek with them when they were younger, and put those honed skills into practice as he got older. 

“Quiet, Mikey,” Leo hissed at him, Mikey pursed his lips together, trying to hold himself back as his brother ordered. Become invisible, don’t be seen, these moments ate away at him, fed the fear inside him that one day he would fade away, still invisible to the world.


End file.
